Loves Crusade
by LordofAmus
Summary: Amy and Ty leave the Indian camp that they have lived in since they were captured. They both experience an adventure they never expected as well as creatures they never knew existed. They need themselfs, their love and they're new friends to help them.


**Loves Crusade. Ch. 1**

**Setting:** Near the Grand Canyon.

**Time Period:** In the 1870s.

**A/N:** Hey guys! It Hikari again! I think this is my third fanfiction for Heartland and my 14th fanfiction in general. I just want to say that I only read the books Heartland. I haven't seen the TV show because I don't live in Canada (Even though I'm half Canadian XP). So this is based from what I know on the books which I haven't read in…three years (?). This really isn't based on the book much. This is more based on another book but I wanted to use Amy and Ty in it since I thought it'd be exciting. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Heartland or the other story involved in this fanfiction. (I don't want to spoil it but when I get into that part of the story I will mention it XD) Hikari also doesn't own or claim to own the songs in the beginning and the end of the story. (I might stop the songs at one point because I don't know as many English songs as I used to. Let me know your thoughts of playing foreign songs)

...***...

_All of my hate cannot be found._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So you can try to tear me down._

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming._

__

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies._

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down._

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me._

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground._

__

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the f*** you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me._

_I want you crying when you're dirty a** in front of me._

__

_All of my hate cannot be found._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So you can try to tear me down._

_Beat me to the ground._

_I will see you screaming._

__

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies._

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown._

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me._

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down._

__

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the f*** you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me._

_I want you crying when you're dirty a** in front of me._

__

_All of my hate cannot be found._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So you can try to tear me down._

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming._

__

_All my friends are gone,_

_They died (gonna take you down)._

_They all screamed, and cried._

_I'm gonna take you down._

_Gonna take you down __[x3]_

__

_All of my hate cannot be found._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So you can try to tear me down._

_And Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming._

__

_All of my hate cannot be found._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So you can try to tear me down._

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming._

Thoughtless by Evanescence

…_***…_

The Conestoga wagon slowly rolled down the rugged dirt path. The tires bumped along the well worn path. Two weary horses pulled the heavy wagon through the baron land with sweat running off their backs.

Sitting at the head was an equally tired tall man with short blond hair. Beside him was his wife, who had dirty blond hair done messily in a bun. A few strands of hair had escaped from the bun and framed her stress lined face. Her eyes were tired and her shoulders sagged after a long day in the heat. Their eyes were set on the vast land in front of them. They were searching for signs of civilization.

They could only see straight in front of them for the sides of the road had heavy vegetation. The man was tense in his seat as he looked for Indians. It was a difficult task since it was difficult to see past the road and it was getting dark. In the back of the wagon were his children. His oldest daughter named Lou. His youngest daughter was Amy. Lou was nine years old and had chocolate brown hair and emerald eyed. Amy was seven years old and had dirty blond hair and gray eyes. The two daughters were sitting against the back of the wagon with their eyes half closed. They too were exhausted.

The family had been traveling for several weeks. They were moving out west since the fathers parents lived out west. The father had lost his job and was hoping for better work by starting a ranch from the wild mustangs. The sun was low so the family decided to stop for the night.

The woman unloaded the cooking supplies and started a fire. The fires smoke rose high in the twilight sky.

"Daddy, when will we go home?" Amy asked in a quiet, innocent voice.

"Soon, baby, soon" her father said smiling at her affectionately.

"Yay!" Amy squealed happily.

"Ok, settle down! It's time to go to bed. We have another long day tomorrow" their mother said.

"Tell us a story!" Amy exclaimed. Her father agreed and moved over closer to them.

"Get inside your beds" their father said. The siblings groaned but reluctantly crawled to their bed rolls under the wagon.

Their father told them a story about Indians and Cowboys.

"Daddy, are Indians bad?" Amy asked.

"Not all of them, darling. They're like us; some are good and some are bad. You just have to be careful like you do with everyone, especially now that times are tough" he said.

"When will things get easier?" Amy asked.

"Soon, baby" he said.

"I'm too old to be called a baby!" Amy said proudly. Her father chuckled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"You'll always be my baby. Now, say your prayers and go to bed" he said.

Their parent's bed rolls bed rolls were outside of the wagon. They curled up in their beds and went to bed oblivious to their fatal mistake as the smoke waved and danced in the dark night.

Amy's POV

Amy woke to the sound of war yelps and whoops. She heard the thunder of several horses' hooves on the hard ground. Amy peeked from under the wagon to see five to seven Indians galloping towards the wagon. Amy heard Lou stir beside her and suck in air. Amy quickly covered her sisters' mouth before Lou could scream. Amy slid away from view. She heard her mother scream and her dad yelling angrily. Amy was lying on her stomach still covering Lou's mouth. Dust stirred as the father scrambled for his rifle but a shot went out and the dust settled.

Amy and Lou's hearts paused. Amy's breath hicced and tears came to her eyes. She wanted to cry and scream but she knew she had to be strong for Lou.

Amy heard her mother screaming and crying, and the yells of strange men in a strange tongue. Lou managed to quickly wiggle from Amy's grasp and dart out from under the wagon. Amy yelled and tried to scramble after her. She stopped suddenly when she realized her pants were caught on something. Her mother and sister were screaming making Amy tug at her pants harder.

Tears streamed down Amy's face as she tugged. Her pants weren't coming off. She froze when she heard two bangs and a silence. She wanted to cry but she was scared to death. She scarcely dared to breathe. She heard a few voices in Indian tongue. Footsteps neared the wagon. It seemed like years before a face appeared from the bottom of the wagon. She turned to crawl the other way to realize she was surrounded. She immediately started crying.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Amy cried.

"No hurt. Come" the one man said in stiff English. Amy sniffed and realized she would come out one way or another. She crawled out. She caught sight of her family and she wailed. She was relieved to see Lou was alive and unarmed except for the fact that she was shocked and crying.

"Mama! Papa! No! What did you do to them?" Amy screamed. The Indians didn't even flinch.

"Come!" the Indian man said.

"No! You killed them! You're gonna kill me too! Just let me go!" Amy wailed. Her small frame shook in sobs. Tears streamed down her face. The Indians shoved her to a man on a horse. Amy protested the entire time but her strength was outmatched. She saw a man lift Lou, who was in shock, from the ground and place her on another horse. Amy was lifted into the saddle. The Indians took her back to the camp. She barely noticed when she arrived to the camp. Everything happened so fast. How could her parents be dead when they had just been alive a few minutes ago?

As she came up to the village, women and children came to meet her. Some of the kids pointed at her and snickered. Some men came out as well to greet the men who participated on the raid and to congratulate them for the goods they brought back which included all the clothes, food and supplies as well as horses that Amy's family had. Amy was set on the ground. She didn't try to run for she knew Lou was still on a horse.

"Chief come soon. Wait." the man she rode with ordered her. Amy waited as another man set Lou down and led them to a tipi.

"Sit" he ordered them. The two siblings did as they were told. She looked around the unfamiliar settings. Around her was many tipis made from animal skins. By the tipis were Indian women doing work like scrubbing more skins and preparing animals for lunch. Small children ran in between the tipis laughing and squealing in joy. Before, Amy would have wanted to join them but she didn't know if she could ever have fun like that again. She was a captive of the people who murdered her family.

She was surprised to see a small white boy looking at her closely from across the village. He appeared to be around her age. She kept looking at him with some hope that maybe she won't be so lonely but she found it hard to think of herself when her parents was dead.

After a few minutes, a woman came out of the teepee. She motioned to Amy and Lou.

"Come" she said. Amy and Lu got up solemnly and walked inside the tipi. Inside was a large older man. He appeared to be of high authority. He had a big dark face with many lines that said how many years he had been chief. _Dang, he's old!_ Amy assumed he was chief. He spoke to her in good English.

"Welcome young children. I am Chief Tall Stone. You will stay in Wind Whispers tipi. She is a kind woman and she is not to hurt you. Your Indian name shall be Big Heart since I heard you put up quite a fight." he says to Amy. Her turns to Lou, "You will be Grazing Deer. You will learn our ways just like our children. You will be one of us." Tall Stone said with a warm smile.

Despite his words and gestures, Amy didn't feel safe. How could she be safe in a village that held the murderers of her family? Amy's eyes were still red and puffy. She didn't respond. Big Stone spoke to the woman who let Amy in the tipi in his native tongue. The woman nodded and walked to the siblings. The woman's hand rested gently on the siblings shoulders.

"Come." she said again. Amy nodded bleakly and followed. Amy was led to a big tipi. The woman went to the opening and pulled back the flap. She said something in her native tongue. Amy heard another woman's voice in the same language. The woman motioned for Amy and Lou to enter. Amy came inside. She was surprised to see a large woman with a pleasant smile on her face. She spoke to Amy in good English.

"Welcome darling! I am Wind Whisper. You are welcome to anything in my tipi." she said. Amy didn't appear to hear her but the woman's pleasant smile never faded. She gave Amy a big hug then Lou. Amy was still unresponsive. She couldn't take her thoughts off her family.

She went to bed early that night with barely any food throughout the day. Amy cried quietly in her spot on the floor with her back facing away from Wind Whisper. She never felt so lonely despite being with Lou. She knew her sister was fine but it seemed a rift had come between them. Amy wondered why. Why would she and her sister distance themselves when they needed each other most? Could it be that they were both in shock. Many years later, Amy would look back and realize a rift hadn't come between she and her sister. They were both silently grieving for their lost family. Amy lost something more then her family that day. When her parents died, so did her faith in God. Her family had been strong Christians but now Amy questioned her faith. _How can there be a God if he took my family from me?_

...***...

_You're too important for anyone._

_You play the role of all you long to be._

_But I, I know who you really are._

_You're the one who cries when you're alone._

_But where will you go._

_With no one left to save you from yourself._

_You can't escape._

_You can't escape._

__

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes._

_Scared to death to face reality._

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries._

_You're left to face yourself alone._

_But where will you go (where will you go)._

_With no one left to save you from yourself._

_You can't escape._

_The truth._

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't abandon everyone._

_You can't escape._

_You don't want to escape.  
><em>

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands._

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper._

_But you can't even hear me screaming._

_Where will you go (where will you go)._

_With no one left to save you from yourself._

_You can't escape._

_The truth._

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)._

_But you can't reject the whole world._

_You can't escape._

_You won't escape._

_You can't escape._

_You don't want to escape.  
><em>

Where Will You Go? by Evanescence.

…***…

Here's the first chapter to Loves Crusade. I started reading Western Romances and they're really good (Thanks Ishy!). This story has lots of action and I'm trying to add more Romance then there is but not to the extent of the books because that's just nasty! I have everything planned out. If it all goes well there will be 15 chapters. This is more like a cross over but you can read it without knowing the cross over so I didn't put it in the cross over. Plus I don't like the cross over section. LOL XD. I hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review! I have a few questions too,

1) Is anyone Out of Character?

2) Is the writing descriptive?

3) Do you have any tips to improve my writing?

4) Is there any flaws in the plot line?

Thanks again. And if anyone was reading my other Heartland fanfiction called 'Dark Horse' I am still finishing it but I kinda hit a block so I think I'll put it on pause for the time being until I can figure out what I want to do so I can write my plans down in my 'The Epic Book of Doom and Destruction.' Lol. I like that name. I think I might really name it that. :D Oh and about the music, expect a lot of Evanescence, foreign or Emo-ish songs. I know a few cute songs about love and stuff like that but not much. XD Sorry, I just prefer Emo songs. Lol XD Thanks for reading. Please review! It makes me happy. Plus, you might get to read more chapters quickly. So everyone is happy! Lol XD 


End file.
